Te lo Prometo
by Gaby KIvanov
Summary: Dedicado a Nyu OZ Leonhart, por demostrarle amor a su pareja termina enamorándose del enemigo KAI/YURIY/BRYAN.


**Gaby KIvanov…**-…**-…**-…**

Aclaración: Aunque sea obvio, Beyblade no me pertenece a mi… y ninguno de sus personajes…. Pero creo que es mejor asi….

_Esta historia es dedicada a **Nyu Oz LeonHart, **espero y te guste…. pero todos que lo lean, espero que también sea de su agrado, gracias a **JessiDe** por leerlo y darme tu ayuda, ah también a mi hermana **Katy Hatake** que la leyeron antes para darme su opinión… espero que si te guste **Nyu… **bueno basta de charla… _

CAPITULO UNICO**-***-**-

- Tu… ¡Yuriy, el que esta asiendo aquí! – Dices poniéndote a unos pasos de la puerta, tratando de salir de la habitación, puesto una tragedia se desataría en cualquier ínstate… todo es confusión para ti…

- Bryan, tranquilízate… - me interrumpes antes de que terminara la oración, agachando un poco la cabeza en eso, sentí la mano de mi a acompañante asiéndome voltear al instante levantaste, mi rostro, en eso lo hice, no quería que te hiciera nada, yo me había enamorado de ti Bryan, mi trabajo era meterme en tu vida, sacarte toda la información posible, para eso tenia que utilizar todos lo medios… y uno de esos medios, era el enamorarte "perdóname"

- Pero como quieres que me tranquilicé Yura, ¡como? – dices perdiendo un pocos los cabales…

- Ya Kuznetsov, deja de hacerte la victima…- dijo caminando hacia Bryan, el cual note como se metió una mano en su chaqueta, y en ella saco una pequeña navaja, presionando un pequeño botón para que esta saliera, en eso corro lo mas rápido que puedo poniéndome en medio de ambos, solo sentí la mano de Kai queriendo me empujar a un lado, pero en eso yo solo abrazo aun mas a Bryan, sabia lo que pasaría, lo que el le aria… en eso me grita. – Quítate de en medio Yura, no seas imbecil… a caso de verdad te enamoraste - no pude evitar verlo con cierto enojo, asintiendo con la cabeza, gritándolo a las 4 paredes, de aquella habitación.

-Si… lo amo.- volteé a verlo el cual, el no entendía lo que ocurría, una lagrima salía de mis ojos sentía que moría, sabia lo que pasaría, pues traicioné a Kai enamorándome de Bryan. – Lo amo, mas de lo que me enamore de ti Hiwatari, Gracias a ti, conocí a alguien que eh llegado a amar demasiado y si eso causa mi muerte, pues hazlo, mátame… pero a el no le hagas nada, se que te dan enormes deseos de matarme, de desaparecerlo a el… pero tu odio ahora es mas grande por mi Kai. Vamos desquítate conmigo, pero deja a Bryan en paz. – En eso sentí una apuñalada en mi costado derecho, sentí el metal clavarse en mi piel, en el salía una cantidad de sangre pero no era demasiada, una sonrisa melancólica se formo en mi rostro dándole así un poco de alivio al chico bicolor… se escucho un grito haciendo eco en aquella habitación, y un trueno que la alumbraba con una inmensa luz. Una lágrima salió del rostro de Bryan, por primera vez con un temor que jamás había tenido, esa gota cayo en mi rostro, tu mano sostenía mi cabeza y con otra acariciaba con ternura mi rostro…

-¡Yura!- ese grito se repetía constantemente, mis ojos querían cerrarse pero primero tenía que hacer algo más, primero le debía pedir perdón por todo lo que le había hecho, Kai cuando miro la escena de lo que había provocado, lo que yo hice para que dejara en paz a Bryan, Salió corriendo.

En un momento inesperado toma mi cuerpo, cargándolo saliendo por la puerta trasera de aquella casa, tomaste rumbo hacia a la cochera, mis ojos me pedían a gritos que los cerrara para no sufrir mas, pero no quería. Seguí con mis ojos abiertos quería verte lo mas posible, ya que si moriría quería recordarte lo mas posible… Para no olvidarte y así cuidarte de donde yo estuviera.

Me colocaste en el asiento del copiloto, colocándome el cinturón de seguridad, sonreí dándote mi sonrisa más bella y tierna posible, en eso tú solo la devolviste de igual manera, serrando la puerta lo más rápido posible, para dirigirte al asiento del piloto, metiste la llave girándola rápidamente, hiciste todo tan rápido que ni siquiera te tomate la molestia para asegurarte que ningún otro auto pasara por esos momentos. Solo manejaste lo más que rápido que marchaba aquel vehículo…

Durante eso, me acorde de tantas cosas como el día en el que te conocí, por ordenes de Kai, en esos momentos yo era pareja su pareja, pero el me dijo que me acercara a ti lo mas posible y que si podía, te enamorara para que pudiera obtener mas, mas información de ti y de tus negocios… de todo, no se por que, eso siempre fue un secreto… el tenia una empresa de igual o mejor que la tuya, pero te tenia un gran odio y que te quería lo mas a fuera como sea.

_**-**-**-**-** flash Black¨*¨*¨_

_Esa mañana… si había a amanecido en tu cama Kai, amaba ver tu cuerpo junto al mío, tu mano recorriendo con sutileza y dulzura mi piel, dando un largo recorrido a cada poro de ella, me alzaste un poco mi cabeza para así verte a los ojos, pero cuando pasaste una mano en mi rostro, este solo acercó al tuyo, besándolo con pasión… después de unos pasajeros minutos cortaste aquel momento, para así hablar de una buena vez…_

_-Yu…- dices mientras ases que me siente en la cama, el cual tú ya lo estabas, logro sentarme mientras te miro un poco afligido, acaso no te había gustado lo de anoche… pero rápidamente hablaste rompiendo aquel silencio que se presencio en esos instantes…- Quiero que hagas algo por mi…- En eso me miraste esperando, a que yo dijera algo. _

_-¿De que se trata?- digo balaceándome un poco sobre la cama, pues tenia un poco de miedo de aquello que me dirías._

_-Quiero que utilices, todo lo que tengas para hacer para conseguir…- miraste mi cuerpo el cual se encontraba debajo entre las sabanas, eso hizo que me sonrojara, eso quería decir que de cierta forma te gustaba lo que estaba aun costado tuyo, y eso era yo…_

_-Kai.- dije en ese momento.- Eres un pervertido, ni siquiera por que tratas de decirme algo, dejas de mirarme asi…- digo en un tono serio, pero por alguna razón me pareció graciosa._

_-Mira, quiero que busques a una persona, que la enamores…-ah, ok que se creía que era yo, yo no soy una persona que se mete con quien sea y no pude evitar reclamarle.- y que me digas todo lo que sepas de ella, todo lo que encuentres importante, como de su empresa, de todo yura._

_-¡Que? Vamos dime a que estas jugando Kai, ¿pues quien crees que soy yo?_

_-Tú eres mío, y esto es lo que vas a hacer, solo será para que pruebes que me amas como dices hacerlo…_

_-¿A caso no lo eh probado ya? No ay…- me interrumpiste hablando serio, y saliendo de la cama,_

_-¡Solo has lo que te pido!-hizo un pequeña pausa, antes de retomar de nuevo sus palabras.- Por Favor.- dices mientras te dirigías al baño, no sin antes tomar un par de toallas e introduciéndote a el, cuando te metiste a el solo dijiste que estaban los datos de esa persona en el buró, que se encontraba aun lado de la cama._

_Libere un leve respiro y un suspiro de designación, tome aquel sobre amarillo sacando lo que estaba en su interior, eran un conjunto de papeles y un par de fotografías. Déjeme decirles que en si el chico no estaba nada mal… dure unos minutos leyendo todo lo que decían esos papeles, no se para que quería que hiciera todo eso si se miraba que lo tenían bien vigilado, que lo primero que decían esos documentos era su nombre, se llamaba Bryan Kuznetsov de 24 años, empresario y muchas otras cosas, tome mi ropa interior que se encontraba en el suelo, el cual me los pongo rápidamente, despues termino de vestirme y espere que saliera Kai del baño, para asi despedirme e irme a hacer lo que me había pedido y asi fue…_

_Era la hora de la comida del tal Bryan en cual yo me dirigí a un café, donde según los papeles que había leído estaría almorzando, y si allí estaba el, sentado con dos sujetos de la misma edad todos con un porte distinguido, sonriendo me dirijo a una mesa no muy cercana, pero no tan lejana. Asegurándome que pudiese tener la atención de ellos en mi, pero la que mas me importaba era la de Bryan, no tardo tanto tiempo para que uno de los chicos sentados en aquella mesa, para dirigirse a la mía, pero no por ello los otros dos sujetos dejaron de mirarme, siguieron mirando muy detenidamente. Un chico de ojos y cabellos lavandas se coloco frente un poco nervioso, mi mirada azul, miraba con atención a ese chico, diablos este chico era muy apuesto, sin mas solo sonrio para que el chico nervioso frente a mi se muestre mas seguro de si mismo._

_-Hola…- dice ya mas relajado. Colocando ambas manos en la silla frente a el.- Puedo.- dice mirando a la silla que tenia entre sus manos, no te rechacé asi que lo hiciste, te sentaste poniéndote cómodo el la silla, pero sin dejar de observarme._

_-Hola e que puedo ayudarte.- te digo sonando un poco importante._

_-Quería… preguntarte ¿el por que tu estas… solo?- preguntaste mirándome un poco extrañado solo un poco._

_-Si vas a seducirme… no crees que puedes ser un poco más listo…- digo riendo un poco, el cual tú solo volteaste mirando y haciendo una pequeña seña a un mesero, el cual se dirige hacia nosotros._

_-Joven, aquí esta su comida.- dijo el mesero dejándome un platillo el cual yo solo, fruncí el ceño, pero otro mesero llevo otro platillo a mi acompañante._

_-Lo siento, pedí que te trajera la especialidad de la casa, por que tenia planeado hablar mas contigo._

_-Baya te preparaste bien.- reí un poco moviendo la cabeza.- Bueno voy a presentarme contigo.-hago una pequeña pausa.- Mi nombre es Yuriy Ivanov, tengo 21 años, estoy estudiando mis últimos semestres en la universidad y vivo solo._

_-woow… ¿pero no trabajas? Digo si vives solo…- no te dejo terminar, pues hablo en esos momentos._

_-Si… pero también recibo dinero, por parte de mis padres, bueno ahora te toca a ti, no crees.-te digo sonriéndole cual tu me devolviste aquel gesto, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a mi café._

_-Claro, mi nombre es Bryan Kuznetsov tengo 24 años, trabajo en la empresa de mi padre, tengo algunos amigos…. Bueno pocos amigos, soy soltero, eh tenido parejas pero todas esas relaciones no funcionaron bien, pero espero que eso cambie…- dices mirándome serio, mientras tus labios quisieran dibujar una pequeña mueca._

_-Ya veras que si… y dime Bryan como quieres que sea esa persona, como te la imaginas.- dije mirando al café, que aun estaba un poco caliente._

_-Me da igual si es hombre o mujer eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que esa persona sea sincera, que me ame como yo lo llegue amar…- en eso sentí su mirada clavarse de en la mía demasiado tiempo como, tratando de ver mas allá, despues de eso comenzamos a comer, seguimos platicando animadamente… vi que no era tan malo, no se por que Kai me había pedido aquello._

_**-**-**-**- End flash Black¨*¨*¨_

Cuando llegamos por fin al hospital te bajas rápidamente, abres de un solo movimiento la puerta del copiloto, quitándome en cinturón de seguridad, coloque mi vista en mi herida y mire que ya había perdido mucha sangre, mi ropa tenia mucha de ella, pero pude ver que no era el único lugar en donde había, si no que también había poca en el asiento, en el cinturón, en mis manos, también en las tuyas y por ultimo en tu ropa. Rápidamente entras cargándome en tus fuertes brazos, si esos brazos en el cual yo me sentia seguro entre ellos, me sentia tan débil pero aun asi me mantenía despierto.

Un par de enfermeras comienzan a preguntarte algunas cosas, el cual no pude escuchar con claridad, solo veía que tus se cristalizaban y con mucho cuidado levanto mi mano y lo puse en tu hermoso rostro, acariciándolo mientras te regalaba mi mas sincera sonrisa, sentí como otra lagrima se derramaba de mi rostro, me colocaste en una camilla, caminando aun lado de ella, me acompañantes hasta que llegamos con un doctor mas.

Varias enfermeras te dijeron algo el cual, pude imaginar que te habían dicho que permanecieras afuera, mientras yo entraba a urgencias…

En eso recuerdo cuando tu y yo comenzamos a tener tan solo semanas de conocernos, fue algo raro pero algo que creo que no olvidare, me llevaste a un lugar para mi muy difícil de olvidar.

_**-**-**-**-** flash Black¨*¨*¨_

_Mi teléfono sonaba, mientras yo miraba por la ventana, pues había tenido una discusión con Kai, tanto que yo le dije que lo le ayudaría mas con Bryan, ya tenia semanas que salía con el a cenar, a pasear, íbamos al cine en fin de todo, cosa que contigo Kai solo iba a cenar y luego a tu casa, el la cual teníamos intimidad, escuchaba mas TE AMOS por parte de un desconocido, que de ti Kai, me resigno a contestar el teléfono cuando este suena como onceaba vez en tres llamadas perdidas, de la misma persona._

_-Hola Bryan…- contesto mientras me levanto del mueble, en el cual yo estaba sentado aun lado de la ventana._

_-Hola Yu… solo te llamaba para saber ¿si tú quisieras salir hoy conmigo? ¿En la noche?- me preguntaste esperan mi respuesta, en cual yo me había quedado en silencio por 5 segundos antes de contestar cualquier otra cosa._

_-¿A dónde?- te pregunto fingiendo un poco de interés, ya que no me sentia con muchos ánimos para salir._

_-Que te parece si mejor te sorprendo, y en 3 horas paso por ti… ¿Qué dices?_

_-Me parece perfecto- digo dando una pequeña vuelta a mi recamara, para despues sentarme y aventarme en el colchón de mi cama._

_-De acuerdo, entonces paso por ti Yura…-en eso solo se escucho una pequeña risa.- Quiero decir algo cuando lleguemos allá, ¿esta bien?_

_-Si, pero primero tengo que hacer algunas cosas, no quiero ser grosero pero tengo que colgar Bryan.-te digo el cual entendiste, te despediste y colgaste, pero no sin antes decirme que era muy importante aquello que querías decirme… y que no te dijera que no en el ultimo momento._

_Aquellas horas pasaron tan rápidamente, que hasta Bryan tuyo que esperarme unos minutos puesto, que me había empezado a arreglar un poco tarde, ya que me quede medio ido, despues de eso me acorde que tenia tarea pendiente y cuando termine ya era tarde… por fin termine de arreglarme, tome una chamarra por si hacia frió a fuera, tomaste de mi mano mire aquella mano que sostenía la mía fuertemente, pero no la solté, es mas la tome con mas fuerza, mientras te sonreía._

_Salimos de la casa mientras nos dirigimos al auto, el cual nos subimos cerrando la puerta mientras tu caminabas hacia el otro lado, mire que esta tenia seguro en cual yo solo se lo quite para que te subieras en el, cuando lo hiciste frotaste las manos y encendiste el motor, esperamos unos segundos mientras este se calentaba, me miraste directamente a los ojos durante aquellos instantes, en un momento mas nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercase hasta estar a escasos centímetros del contrario, entonces nuestros labios se unieron, comenzando una lucha por el control de la boca contraria en el cual perdí, dejando que Bryan tuviera control de ella, mis manos se pasaban por sus cabellos perdiéndose en ellos, mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla asiéndome soltar un quejido cuando mordiste mi labio inferior, duramos unos minutos asi ya que nuestra reparación era agitada y tuvimos que separarnos._

_-¿Ahora si me dirás, a donde vamos a ir?- te pregunte mirándote pero ya alejándome un poco de ti, no quería volver a sentir lo que sentí cuando lo bese, ese beso fue de amor de tu parte, mientras yo te estaba engañando como tus antiguas parejas lo hicieron… _

_Ya le había dicho muchas cosas de ti a Kai, el cual yo me sentia la persona del mundo ya que tu no te perecías tal cosa. Pensaba que algun día tendría que decirte esa verdad, mi vista se había posado en la ventanilla de aquel vehiculo tu tomaste mi mano, con la tuya entrelazándola, rápidamente mi vista fue dirigida a la tuya, tomaste con tu otra mano libre mi mejilla acariciándola, tus dedos delinearon mis labios, tus ojos me miraron profundamente, no pude evitar tragar poca saliva, mi reparación comenzó a desminuirse, mis latidos fueron mas rápidos de lo normal, tu rostro brillaba de una forma en el cual no tenia palabra alguna…_

_Tus labios se entreabrieron un poco cuando tan solo estabas a escasos centímetros para llegar al beso, solo susurraste un "Te Amo" antes de besarme de nuevo. Mientras yo solo me dejaba llevar aquel beso se revelaba a pedirme más de mi parte, el cual yo con un poco de remordimiento acepto a demostrarte quien era, o como podía verme o tan solo sentirme cuando me sentia amado… minutos de que estemos mas de esa forma dando una pequeña parte de nosotros, que aquellas caricias se pierdan bajo la ropa… y que la reparación sea mas agitada de lo que ya era, nos separamos._

_-Bien, que esperamos tenemos que ir a cenar, que ya tengo un poco de hambre.- dice riendo, avánzate con ello aquel vehiculo, cuando encendiste el radio se alcanzo escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas que se titulaba "HELLO" de evanescence el cual era uno de mis grupos favoritos, yo solo escuche aquella canción._

_-Esa can…cion…- te miro el cual tú solo seguiste manejando, pero en un momento volteaste esperando que terminara de decir, lo ya dicho.- Nunca pensé que la escucharías, creí que este no era tu estilo musical, yo pensaba que era diferente…- sonreíste por mi comentario, el cual yo también lo hice, pero pronto hablaste._

_-De echo no, me gusta este estilo de canciones simplemente son geniales, pero también hay otros grupos que al igual que este grupo cantan muy, muy bien…- dices mientras otra sonrisa se dibujaba en tu rostro, otra sonrisa que te hacia ver mas… pero que pienso Yuriy, tu no debes, no puedes enamorarte de el, por que tu amas a Kai ok, recuérdalo tu amas a Kai, no debes traicionarlo._

_Pero debo ser sincero y tengo que admitir que comienzo a sentir algo por ti, nunca lo llegue a imaginar ni siquiera divagar en aquella posibilidad. _

_Llegamos ah aquel lugar, me sorprendí cuando llegamos ahí, las luces de la cuidad, mas a parte la de la luna mas de las estrellas iluminaban, de cierta manera aquel lugar, un par de minutos mas me bajo de aquel vehiculo mirando asombrado aquel sitio, esto ni Kai lo había hecho por mi; De pronto solo sentí como sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de mi estrecha cintura, sentí que mi piel se enchinaba por aquel acto tan calido, entonces juntaste tu cuerpo con el mío, pegaste tu pecho con mi espalda, tu barbilla la colocaste en mi hombro, mi cuerpo logro estremecerse a tal grado de calidez. _

_En eso mi voltee mi rostro rápidamente, en ese acto el tuyo lo atrapo al mió de igual manera, asaltando mis labios, mientras yo no hacia nada para cortar ese momento, es mas seguí aquel mas hermoso momento. Había algo en esos labios, en esos besos que no sentia por nadie ni siquiera por Kai, esto era mas fuerte… minutos incontables pasaron de ello y todavía nuestros labios permanecían unidos. Ya nos faltaba el oxigeno, y es por eso que nos separamos… tus ojos brillaban de una forma tan hermosa, mientras que los míos te observaban detenidamente, mi respiración comenzó a ser normal y mi corazón que se acelero en aquel momento comenzó a latir normal. En eso una mano palmo lentamente ni rostro mientras que en tus labios, salio de nuevo un TE AMO, tu otra mano llego hasta a la mía entrelazándose rápidamente de la mía._

_-Te amo Yura…- dices mirándome serio, para darme a entender de que hablabas de igual manera.- Cuando te conocí, cuando me diste la oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo contigo, me di cuenta que no hay otra persona, que llegue tu nivel, creo que "TU" eres la persona que eh estado esperando.- dices mientras yo cerré mis ojos._

_En eso pensé que yo era la peor persona del mundo, es que yo estaba jugando contigo… Bryan solo espero que cuando llegue a decirte toda la verdad, te tomes la molestia de escucharme, en eso no puedo más y rompo aquel silencio que se presenció cuando dijiste lo anterior._

_-¿Qué? Creo que eso no es posible Bryan, no puedes enamorarte de mi tan pronto, no puedes.- te digo un poco serio._

_-¿Por que no? ¿Por qué no que sentir lo que siento, por ti? ¿Por qué negarme aquella oportunidad contigo?- me cuestionaste con aquella vista tuya. _

_-Por que no sabes quien soy en verdad.- tu mirada tan solo se desvió de la mía un poco, mirando donde nos encontrábamos entrecerrando un poco tus ojos lavandas, pero se notaba que no estabas molesto, mientras tus labios se curvean de lado… volviéndome a ver con detenimiento._

_- Yo ya se que tengo que saber de ti…- dijiste regalándome una calida sonrisa.- Y si no te importa, me gustaría que sentemos para cenar- dices caminando hacia el auto._

_Mire como a unos metros de el había una mesa con dos sillas, una frente a la otra, un par de velas con un vino en medio de ella, tu bajaste unas cuantas cosas de auto, encendiste el esterio de auto mientras te disculpabas por no se cuantas cosas, caminaste hasta donde yo me encontraba colándome de la mano, el cuan me guiaste hasta aquella mesa, nos sentamos. Esa noche no la pasmos platicando de cosas tribales, unas cuantas risas que se escuchaban por ambos, y que decir de aquellas miradas que se desenvolvían en ese instante, esas miradas que te desnudaban, por no decir que nos comíamos con ellas._

_Pasamos un rato mas antes de irnos, nos acostábamos en el césped mientras mirábamos el cielo…_

_De pronto decidimos irnos, cuando llegamos a mi casa te invite a pasar el cual tu aceptaste inmediatamente, primero nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala, mientras platicábamos de muchas cosas, en callas mis labios de nuevo… en eso sentia que mi cuerpo pedía mas de esa boca, de esos labios que mordían los míos, de aquellas manos que ya se perdían debajo de mi ropa, hacia que decidí subir a mi recamara, tomándote de la mano guiándote ahora yo al lugar en donde estaba, esa noche, decidí entregarme por primera vez a Bryan, el cual no fue la ultima… y no creo olvidarla jamás…_

_**-**-**-**- End flash Black¨*¨*¨_

_En estos momentos mis ojos ya estaban cerrados, y yo estoy descansando en una habitación, oí a los doctores decir que talvez no sobreviviría ya que había perdido demasiada sangre, y como mi sangre era escasa no había muchos donadores, yo quería pedirle aquel perdón a Bryan, yo sentia su mano sobre la mía y algunos besos que el me daba el la frente, en mi mejilla, en mi cuello, pero eso no fue lo único que sentí, sentí una lagrima que se cayo de tu rostro, en cual cayo al mío. Tal vez le pida perdón y lo dejaría, solo le pido esa oportunidad al ser supremo, el cual no me la ah dado todavía…_

_**-**-**-**-** flash Black¨*¨*¨_

_Ya había pasado 2 meses desde aquella noche, y yo ya me había enamorado de Bryan, pero el tan solo pensar que Kai se enterara me daba miedo, pavor de que le fuera hacer alguna cosa a el y a mi, mas a mi por que yo ya lo había traicionado, de la nada se escucho el timbre la casa el cual yo me dirijo a la puerta, me asome para poder ver quien era la persona tras de esta, miro a un bicolor esperando al que le abriera la puerta. _

_El cual yo doy un leve respiro antes de abrirle, cerrando un poco los ojos antes de enfrentarme a Kai, cuando abro la puerta este pasa a la sala, el cual no me sorprendente para nada hablando en ese momento._

_-¿y bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bryan?- me pregunta mirándome serio, creo que ya había comenzado a sospechar de lo mío con Bryan el cual era la causa de que lo estaba evitando, yo no quería que el cometiera algo._

_-Ya te eh dicho, que no te diré nada de el, asi que no vengas aquí para saber de el…- en eso su mirada es de odio, un miedo me recorrió de pies a cabeza._

_-¿Qué estas diciendo Yura? – dice con cierto coraje, el cual yo me doy cuenta rápidamente, trate de alejarme de el cuando siento que me toma del antebrazo, lastimándome en seguida, eso apretaste mi barbilla fuertemente.- ¿Qué me estas ocultando Yuriy?- me dice mirándome furibundo.- Si me llego a enterar que te enamoraste de el… soy capaz de muchas cosas… nos vemos en la tarde, por que pasare por ti para ir de visita con alguien muy especial para ti.- en eso mis ojos se abren enormemente y sin mas hable lo mas pronto posible._

_-… Que estas planeando Kai.- en eso solo caminaste hacia la puerta, tomaste la perilla de esta girándola en ese instante, volteaste a verme mientras hablaste._

_- Ya lo veras AMOR, ya lo veras.- dijo saliendo de la casa._

_Solo que ese tarde fuimos a la casa que desde unos cuantos meses, seria mía y de Bryan… ese día es donde empezó toda esta locura._

_**-**-**-**- End flash Black¨*¨*¨_

_Solo pude oír un sonoro ruidito el cual decía que mi vida en este mundo había acabado, miraba mi cuerpo tendido en aquella cama, solo vi antónimo como gritabas mi nombre en aquella habitación._

_-Yuriy…. Yuriy- dijo gritando y llorando mi nombre, sentí horrible verte sufrir de esa manera, un sollozo salio de tus labios mientras secabas esas lágrimas de tu rostro.- Te perdono- dices mientras yo me quede perplejo a lo que acababas de decir.- Se por que lo hiciste- dices recobrando un poco la calma- ya veras que pronto te are compañía, te amo…- mire como muchas lagrimas salían de tu rostro, y que no paraba de hacerlo._

_Entonces camine mientras me sentaba frente a ti, levantando lentamente mi mano en tu rostro, y solo cerraste tus ojos como si habías sentido mi contacto…_

_Unos días despues fue el día del entierro, yo lo mire todo, mi espíritu presencio todo la tristeza que había en esos momentos era mucha, mire a mis padres, a mis pocos amigos y conocidos pero también mire a Bryan, que se miraba mal, su autoestima era muy bajo, pero también se que el podrá seguir adelante y también sabe que lo estaré cuidando donde sea que me encuentre, por siempre._

_**-**-**-**- 4 años despues..._

_Han pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que tu ya no estas conmigo, pero a pesar de eso no eh dejado de amarte y no lo are, como ya era mi costumbre me dirijo al cementerio donde estas, con paso lentos me dirijo a tu lapida, el cual le había pedido permiso a tus padres en ponerte una pequeña dedicación el cual ellos aceptaron… _

_Cuando estoy frente ella, me agacho dejando un enorme adorno, en eso sentí que estabas aquí, conmigo, es por eso que no dejaba de venir, sonrio mirando el cielo, el aire se hace presente las pocas hojas de los árboles pasaron frente a mis ojos…_

_-Yura…- dijo despues de unos segundos en silencio.- Otro día que me tienes aquí.- en eso una lagrima me amenazaba por salir de un os de mis ojos lavandas.- Como cada semana estoy aquí.- dijo nostálgicamente.- hoy de nuevo vine para decirte que aun despues de 4 años que nos has dejado a mi y tus padres, te sigo amando igual que siempre, que no hay día alguno que no me acuerde de ti, de no desee verte y besarte, y que sepas que mi amor si era sincero que aun lo es no como el de Kai, que despues de unas semanas desapareció de Rusia, y nunca ha venido a verte.- en eso sentí una caricia pero cuando volteo a ver que es, no veo a nadie, sonrio, siempre que venia verte eso se hacia constante, sentí tu presencia en aquel lugar es por eso, el que me gusta venir…- No te preocupes Yura… ya veras que muy pronto estaremos juntos.- digo mientras aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban por Salir, salen , pero sentí como era abrazado por la espalda pero como siempre no era nadie, pero sabia que Yuriy estaba allí y que era el, el que me abrasaba en esos instantes… _

_-Te estaré esperando- escuche la voz de Yuriy, pero esta se escuchaba muy lejana el viento fue mas fuerte y una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro._

_-Te lo prometo… mi hermoso pelirrojo.- dije mientras aquella canción que se escucho en uno de tantos recuentros contigo era la que sonaba en esos momentos…_

_FIN…._

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les halla gustado este pequeño Fic que lo que lo hice con mucho cari__ñ_o para ti NYU... pero tan bien agradezco a todo aquellos que la leyeron antes de que saliera a la luz...

_espero sus comentarios respecto a esta obra, que serán bien recibidos... disculpen si hallaron errores ortográficos o de gramática se que debo esforzarme mas perdón... TT-TT_

_bueno me despido y mil GRACIAS por LEER._**_.._**

**__****Gaby KIvanov…**-…**-…**-…**


End file.
